


Something New

by runtheduels



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Liam/MC, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, whoever wrote PM needed to let TRR get in on that poly action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runtheduels/pseuds/runtheduels
Summary: Drake has kept Liam and Riley at arm's length since their engagement, but when they allow Drake into their suite for the night, everything changes.





	Something New

“Sorry for intruding,” Drake mumbled, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach, as the three of them traipsed across Liam and Riley’s suite.

“Not at all,” Liam said. “We wouldn’t leave you alone and locked out of your room in the middle of the night.” He continued forward, but Drake stopped a few feet from the bed.

“No, what I mean is. I’m sure you two want to be alone. I don’t want to get in the way.”

“Drake,” Liam murmured, walking back toward him. “You’re not intruding. It’s always a pleasure to spend time with you.”

Drake flushed, ducking his head. “If you’re sure.”

“I am.” He glanced back toward Riley, who nodded in agreement. “Hey, let me help you get this off. You’re not going to be comfy sleeping in clothes like these.”

 “U-Uh—” Drake’s breath hitched in his throat as Liam came within a foot of him and reached out to unbutton his denim jacket.

“This is okay, right?” Liam asked softly. “We’ve changed in the same room before.”

“I-It is okay, it’s just—it’s been so long, and—” His eyes darted over to Riley, who leaned against the bedframe and grinned.

“I don’t mind,” she said.

“Of course you don’t,” Drake scoffed with an eye roll, then returned his attention to Liam. His delicate hands settled on the buttons of Drake’s top and undid them one by one. Each second that passed by felt like an eternity as Liam’s fingers brushed against Drake’s bare chest. He shuddered, feeling a heat rising in his body. Once the final button came off, Liam slid the shirt over Drake’s shoulders and down his arms, coming within inches of him as he did so.

“I’m not made of glass, you know,” Drake grumbled, feeling Liam’s breath on him, trying to fight the blush creeping up his neck. “You don’t have to be so… careful.”

“I’d never want to hurt you,” Liam murmured, ghosting his fingers along Drake’s neck.

Drake exhaled shakily. “Yeah… I know.”

From behind him, Riley’s voice came, “You got to see this a lot, back in the day?” Her fingers traced lightly along his spine, her voice wistful.

Chuckling, Liam replied, “Sometimes. But he wasn’t… built like this, back then.”

“Mm,” Riley hummed, and the sound went straight to Drake’s groin.

“When did you start working out?” Liam asked, eyes sweeping up and down Drake’s torso in a way that he might have described as _lustful_ if it was anyone but Liam doing it, because there was no way Liam was looking at him like that.

“I-I have to stay in shape if I’m going to save your ass all the time,” Drake quipped, voice breathy, feeling like he could collapse at any moment.

“Fair enough,” Liam acquiesced, his eyes drifting down to Drake’s crotch, and god, there was no way Liam couldn’t see the way Drake’s cock was straining against the fabric of his jeans. “Maybe it’s time I return the favor.”

The air was thick with tension as Riley’s hands worked their way around to Drake’s abs, her lips brushing along his neck. Liam watched Drake expectantly, nervously, probably waiting for a response. Drake held his breath, nodding infinitesimally, knowing that any sound he tried to make right now would come out embarrassingly pathetic.

Gracing him with a tiny smile, Liam ran his hand along the bulge in Drake’s pants, then unzipped them and freed his cock. He wrapped a firm hand around the length as Riley bit down on his neck. Despite himself, Drake groaned, but he kept his hands to himself, afraid to ruin whatever this was.

“It’s our turn to take care of you. Just relax,” Riley murmured into his ear, sliding her hands up to his chest and pinching his nipples.

“Fuck,” Drake gasped as Liam’s hand began to work his cock. Riley continued planting kisses along his neck, whispering words between kisses that he couldn’t quite make out.

Keeping the hand on his cock, Liam stepped closer until his mouth was hovering just inches away from Drake’s. “You like this?” he asked. Drake bit his lip, still not trusting his voice. “Tell me. Tell me that you like this, or I’ll stop.” The bastard.

“Yes, of course I fucking like it. God, let me touch you, let me touch her—please—” Yup, embarrassingly desperate.

Liam appeared satisfied, though, lips curling upward. “Not yet.” He released his grip and dropped to his knees, and holy shit, if the King of Cordonia _on his knees_ wasn’t a sight to behold. Soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and it took everything in Drake to suppress a moan at the sensation. He balled his hands into fists, resisting the urge to grab Liam’s head and shove his length down his throat.

“Hope you’re having fun,” Riley teased, making her way around to Drake’s side. She peered up at him from under her hair, still smug as ever. Drake couldn’t help but look down her dress, prompting her to add, “Like what you see?”

“You know I do, Brooks,” Drake gritted out, fists tightening. “Shit, I want to touch you. Can I—”

“No can do,” she interrupted with a smile. “Liam’s rules, not mine. You’ll just have to enjoy the show.” She pressed into his chest and took one of his nipples in her mouth, licking and sucking, while Liam continued to bob up and down the length of Drake’s cock.

Drake’s eyes darted between Riley and Liam, not knowing who to focus on, overwhelmed by the sensation and the fact that this was _actually happening._ Liam picked up speed, humming around his cock, as Riley moved to work his other nipple and hungrily dragged her hands all over Drake’s body. She said, “You look good. It’s a shame we don’t get to see you like this more often.”

Drake’s breath caught in his throat as his body tensed up. “Liam, wait, I’m—I’m going to—” But Liam placed a hand on Drake’s hip, not pulling away, so Drake grabbed Liam’s hair and thrust into his mouth until he was coming down his throat.

Liam eagerly swallowed around his cock, allowing Drake to fuck his mouth until he was spent. Then, Liam slowly pulled off, prompting a shiver from Drake, as he wiped the remaining semen from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Drake, hair tousled, cheeks flushed.

Drake panted heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I messed up your hair.”

At that, Liam burst into laughter, accepting Riley’s hand as she helped him up. Laughter fading into a smile, he said, “I think I can forgive you for that.” Looking back to Riley, then down at the bulge in his pants, he said, “I am afraid, though, that I have a problem now.”

“As do I,” Riley chimed in. “Oh, dear, what ever shall we do?”

Drake frowned in disgust. “Is this seriously how you flirt with each other?”

Riley smirked. “You’re more than welcome to join for round two. And this time, you’re allowed to touch however much you want.”

Before he even knew what he was doing, Drake had Riley pinned to the wall, breathing heavily in her ear. “You’re damn right I am.” It’d take a few minutes before he could get hard again, but damn if he was going to pass up the opportunity to be intimate with Riley. He roughly yanked her dress down, exposing her breasts, and took one in her mouth.

“Ah,” Riley breathed, arching into the touch. “Someone’s been thinking about this.”

“No shit,” Drake growled, pulling her dress and underwear all the way off of her. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you never tease me for it again.”

“The teasing paid off, then,” Riley said with a breathless laugh as Drake trailed kisses down her stomach to her navel. He knelt down and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, then darted his tongue between her legs and pressed two fingers to her dripping entrance. She grabbed his hand and shoved the fingers inside, digging her heel into his back and pulling him closer. Drake soon found a rhythm with his tongue and fingers, and Riley shivered against him, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

“As much as I’m enjoying watching this,” Liam’s voice came from behind Drake, “perhaps the bed is a more suitable setting?”

“Says the man who fucked me on the floor of an opera house,” Riley said with a grin, but released her grip on Drake and helped him to his feet.

Drake turned to look at Liam, and, wow, he was not expecting to see him completely stripped down. He swallowed hard, taking in Liam’s broad figure and chiseled muscles.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Liam said in response to Drake’s stunned silence. “Come on.” He led them to the bed, where Riley laid down on her back and let Drake climb on top of her.

He stared down at Riley, vulnerable underneath him, then over at Liam, kneeling on the bed beside them, cock in hand. “God, you… you’re both…” He had no idea how to finish that sentence, so he closed it with a kiss to Riley’s neck instead.  The kiss turned into a rough bite that drew a yelp from her. He suckled at the new mark for several moments before pulling away, satisfied with his work. “Just making sure you don’t forget I was here.”

Riley laughed. “I don’t think any of us will forget this.”

Liam hummed in agreement, making his way over to them and placing his cock against Riley’s lips. She eagerly took it into her mouth as Drake found his way back between her legs and licked and sucked at her clit. His cock was twitching back to life, and the way Riley was leaking from being turned on, so ready to have the lights fucked out of her…

He climbed back up to her and positioned his cock at her entrance. “Can I?”

Riley pulled off of Liam and looked at Drake, eyes clouded with lust. “Fuck me already.”

In one stroke, Drake thrust into her, him and Riley moaning in unison. He grabbed her shoulders and fucked into her, meeting her lips with a passionate kiss, as Liam watched them hungrily, hand wrapped around his own cock.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this, Brooks,” Drake gasped out, fingers digging into her shoulders as he rocked the bed with his movements.

“Even during sex, you won’t call me by my name,” Riley pointed out, legs wrapped around his lower back, fingers rubbing her clit in rhythm with Drake’s thrusts.

“Shit, I guess I can’t keep my distance anymore,” Drake conceded with a weak chuckle. He planted a kiss behind her ear, and murmured, “I’ve wanted you since the day I met you, Riley.”

Riley threw her head back, tensing around his cock and digging her nails into his back as she came hard. The sight of Riley in pure ecstasy, _because of Drake_ , was enough to send him over the edge, too. He pulled out of her and finished himself off, covering her chest in thick semen.

They both lay there, panting, until their breaths evened out, and the only sound that filled the room was Liam breathing erratically as he rubbed his own cock. Drake looked up and met Liam’s eyes, which were staring at him lustfully. He reached for Liam’s cock, and Liam allowed him to take over with his hand.

“I know I’ve thought about all this. Us, together,” Drake said as he jerked off Liam’s cock. “I think Riley has, too. But I would have never guessed that you’d want this, Liam.”

“Well, you’re roguishly handsome. More importantly, you’re my best friend,” Liam replied breathily, wrapping an arm around Drake’s shoulders to steady himself. “How could I not?”

Drake couldn’t help but smile. “You give me too much credit.”

“No. You’re incredible.”

Tightening his hand around Liam’s cock, he bit down on his neck, drawing a gasp. He dragged his lips along Liam’s neck and jaw until he was at his lips, and surged forward to kiss him. Liam moaned into his mouth, clearly caught off guard by the kiss, but he was soon leaning back in and exploring Drake’s mouth with his tongue. Finally, Drake pulled back and dropped his forehead against Liam’s, murmuring near his lips, “You’re incredible, too.”

Crying out his name, Liam spilled in Drake’s hand, clutching onto Drake as he stroked him through the orgasm. His breath was unsteady as his body trembled, but it eventually slowed, and he released his grip. Drake pulled away and dipped down, licking up the semen from Liam’s cock and thighs.

Shivering violently, Liam grabbed Drake’s hair. “W-Was not expecting you to do that.”

“What, clean you up?” Drake smiled wryly. “It’s only polite.”

“Oh, is it now?” Riley piped up from next to them, arms crossed, looking pointedly at her semen-covered chest.

Drake flushed and began to get up. “Sorry, I’m an ass. I’ll get that.”

Liam put a hand on Drake’s shoulder, stopping him. “Let me. I don’t think you know where the towels are.”

As Liam stood and walked away, Drake cast a stray glance at Riley, splayed across the bed, before averting his eyes awkwardly, unsure of how to handle whatever the hell just happened. _Liam just blew him. And Riley just fucked him. Holy shit._

“You don’t have to be so weird about it,” Riley stated idly, rolling onto her side in the corner of Drake’s vision. He resolved to avoid eye contact, drawing his lips into a tense line. Liam soon returned with a towel and gently wiped Riley’s chest off.

Drake couldn’t stare off into space forever, so he half-turned around, keeping his gaze downward, and mumbled, “I’m going to, uh, get my clothes.”

He began to rise, but Riley grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Look at me, for God’s sake.” Reluctantly, he complied, meeting her quizzical eyes. “You’re acting like a teenager who lost his virginity. Surely you’ve had sex before.”

Cheeks heating up, Drake snapped, “Of course I’ve had sex before. Just not with my best friend and his _wife._ ” He mentally cringed as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Riley was certainly gearing up to tease him more, but Liam placed a hand over Drake’s and looked up at him. “This is weird for you, I know. Riley and I talked about it before—that we’d want this if you did.”

“And… and what is ‘this’?” Drake hated that he had to ask the question, because he was positive that he didn’t want to hear the answer. His feelings for both Riley and Liam were so muddled and complicated that they surely couldn’t make sense of… whatever this was.

“It’s whatever you want it to be,” Liam stated simply, which only exacerbated Drake’s confusion.

“Meaning?”

“Riley and I are married, obviously. And we love each other a lot. But we love you, too. That is to say, we can make this something more. But only if you want that, Drake. If you’d rather forget this ever happened, we understand.”

Drake frowned, eyebrows knitting. “No, of course I don’t want to forget this. I lo—I care about you guys, too. But this would make things so complicated. I don’t want to mess up anything for you guys.”

“It’s always been complicated, Drake,” Riley said softly. “Why shy away from one more obstacle?”

He looked down at his hands, each held by Riley or Liam. “You really think we can make this work?”

Without missing a beat, Liam answered, “Absolutely. We both do.” Riley nodded.

Despite himself, Drake felt a smile tugging at his lips. He squeezed both of their hands. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Let’s make this work.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first & only time i write het sex. bye


End file.
